mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 was the second season in Mad City. It started on March 10th, 2019 and ended on May 25th, 2019. Rewards As players rank up, they will be granted rewards specific to the ongoing season. These rewards are unobtainable after the season ends. There were a total of 20 rewards obtainable in Season 2. Changes Present Changes *Much of the outskirts of the map were turned into a desert, housing a Pyramid that has since been turned into a primary heist. *XP balance changes were put into effect. *The bounty cap was doubled. *The Criminal Base was revamped. *The Double XP game pass was added. *The Testing Lab was added. *Nero supercar, then later the Rhino, Patriot, Overdrive, Banshee, GTI, Dominator, and Vapid were added. *The Thunderbird was moved to the Testing Lab. *The Pyramid's "Ark of the Cluck" was given new functionality. When crouching in front of it seven times, a key will be yielded upon interaction. *The Death Ray was added. *Cluckdonalds has returned with a brand new restaurant, serving once again as a mini heist, but also as the location of the Death Ray. *The center of the map has recovered from the alien incursion with a brand new look, complete with things such as a fountain and a hotdog truck. *The Fruit Store mini-heist location was added. *Mini heists were changed to yield more cash. *Heist respawn times were lowered by two minutes. *VIP Server Admin Commands were introduced. *Police canine units, along with treats and bones. *The Pet Plus game pass was added. *Pyramid lava boulders were changed to be smaller and deal less damage. *The Minigun was added to red crates. *Body Armor was added. *XP was made purchasable with Robux. Removed/Progressive Changes * Crystals were added at the start of the update in place of the Bloxy statue. The surrounding area was under a low-gravity effect, indicated by an animated purple sphere swirling around the area. These crystals gradually developed along with the low-gravity effect, until they eventually turned grey, the low-gravity effect vanished, and the Cluckles Egg (along with its boss fight) was introduced. ** Certain monitors in team bases were changed to show fixation on the Crystals. * The volcano greatly expanded, making nearby trees a jet black and turning a nearby waterfall into a "lava-fall." * The Pyramid was given a tall, yellow beam shooting out from the top of it sometime before it became a primary heist. This would bring players (and vehicles, until it was patched) high into the sky, then drop them. * A neon white UFO could occasionally be seen zooming across the map, making a loud noise. * A Cluckdonalds mascot could be seen crushed under a building where the restaurant once stood. ** When the Cluckles fight was added, it was removed. * A colossal UFO hovered above the body of water in between the Hero Base and the Jewelry Store. * A fuel depository has been added to the front of the criminal base along with its attached quest for the Cluckles fight. ** Fuel can be found in the Testing Lab * The area next to Paradise Pier has been made snowy, complete with white palm trees and destructible snowmen. Trivia * It is the first season to introduce a boss fight. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190810 134004086.png|Corruption TestingLabP1.png|Testing Lab RobloxScreenShot20190721 132954481.png|Cluckdonalds Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Debutants